Incrível Como Você Me Faz Parecer Idiota
by Ludie
Summary: Após ser salvo, Mello passa a morar com um amigo que não via a muitos anos... Em teoria, algo fácil e conveniente, mas na prática... O inferno em terra, ele diria. / Summary horrível D: MattxMello
1. 00 - Prólogo

**Death Note, seus personagens e nomes relacionados pertencem a Ohba Tsugumi e Obata Takeshi**

* * *

><p>Olá a todos os leitores :3<p>

Antes de iniciar, quero falar um pouco sobre a história e coisas que a envolvem:

É um romance humorado, MattxMello, que escrevi a muuito tempo (mais precisamente, em 2008) e que foi minha primeira fanfic :3

Resolvi reescrever e postar novamente, então, se você já leu isso aqui pelo nome de "Incrível Como Você Me Faz Parecer Idiota" não deixe de me dar um oi :D (ah, e eu já excluí a versão antiga, nem tentem procurar xD)

A mudança de nome foi para ser mais prático, continua no contexto x3

Enfim, é bobinha e leve, mas espero que se divirtam :)

* * *

><p>00 - Prólogo<p>

* * *

><p>Tudo à sua volta não parecia nada. Não ouvia nada, nem reconhecia nada, só sentia <em>dor<em>. Ardente, pulsante, _constante_, por todo seu corpo. Era como queimar no inferno. Um inferno cujas labaredas consumiam seu ser mesmo sem existirem de fato. Labaredas tão quentes que as gostas de chuva pareciam pequenos pedaços de granizo se chocando contra seu rosto. Um impacto anormal e gelado, e mesmo assim não conseguia se mexer.

Suas roupas viraram trapos sujos. De tudo e de sangue, que escorria sem forma pelo chão. E no mesmo chão ainda jazia cada pérola do terço que antes pendia em seu pescoço, e que nunca recebera nenhuma oração. Falar com _Deus_? _—_ _Pff_ _— _Deus nunca o havia ajudado. Nunca esteve ao seu lado. Desde o início esteve sozinho e agora não era diferente.

Não. Uma coisa era diferente. Agora _"Deus"_ não concedia a vida, "_Deus"_ era um criminoso. Um tirano cujas mãos estavam tão sujas quanto as suas próprias. _Kira_.

De súbito, um estrondo.

_— ...!_

Mais do resto daquela estrutura desmoronara bem ao seu lado, e seus sentidos captaram, finalmente: luz.

Uma passagem entre os escombros havia sido formada, e, logo então, ouvia o ambiente, a rua _—_ e _passos_.

_"Maldição..."_

A pior coisa agora: ser encontrado. Tentou se virar para ver quem vinha, mas tudo que enxergava não passava de borrões, e uma silhueta distorcida. Tentou se levantar e fugir, mas não tinha para onde, e nem como. Mal conseguiu erguer o tronco que voltou a pender para trás, sendo amparado por um amontoado de pedras.

_"... não vai terminar assim."_

A pouca honra que lhe restava debateu-se em seu ser, e ele tentou mais uma vez. Sentiu os músculos relutarem e travarem, ganindo de dor com o que restava de voz e de ar em seus pulmões.

_"... não pode... terminar assim."_

Morrendo como um cão, ele estava. E sabia disso.

A silhueta disforme aproximou-se e tentou entrar por entre os escombros, bloqueando toda a luz daquela entrada.

E aí estava.

O final.

E com ele, a escuridão estava de volta.


	2. 01

O um rapaz peculiar rondava o edifício recém "demolido". Havia assistido à cena de longe, e agora, diferente das outras pessoas que apenas observavam, parecia tentar se aproximar discretamente do local. De longe parecia suspeito, mas ele não notou sua própria estranheza e continuou a caminhar tortamente até o edifício. Tão rápido quanto começou a andar chegou a uma fenda criada entre duas paredes.

_"Dizem_ _que não é bom andar perto de imóveis instáveis que acabaram de explodir e pegar fogo." — _Pensou, e riu de si mesmo logo após.

Aproximou-se dos escombros e espiou por entre as pedras. Viu um vulto movendo-se lentamente no escuro. Recuou, por reflexo.

_"W-wow! Tem alguém vivo aí!"_

Como se apenas o fato de encontrar um sobrevivente não fosse o bastante, sua curiosidade levou-o a percorrer o local inteiro, procurando uma entrada por entre as fendas. Poucos segundos depois estava caminhando em direção ao ferido, aproximando-se sem conseguir enxergar muito bem.

Quase disse algo, mas não era de sua natureza ajudar estranhos. Pensou em dar meia volta e ir embora, quando o dito estranho tombou para o lado, assustando-o de novo.

_"U-uh, morreu?"_

Agachou-se ao lado e levantou o corpo frágil do desconhecido, tentando ver seu rosto.

Ah, o destino! Ah, coincidência! Ou melhor, oh, ironia! Apesar de coberto por queimaduras, Matt sabia bem quem estava em seus braços.

Mello acordou numa sala pouco mobiliada. Seus olhos piscavam com dificuldade. Estava num sofá de três lugares, vermelho, estofado velho, porém macio. Não fazia ideia de onde. Suas feridas e queimaduras haviam sido tratadas e nem sinal de fumaça ou brasas. Apenas cheiro de pizza no ar.

Pizza? Ele se ergueu um pouco e apoiou-se no braço do móvel. Mover-se era difícil e muito dolorido, mas determinação era algo que Mello tinha e sabia utilizar bem. Ainda estava bastante tonto, mas começava a assimilar melhor a situação.

— Onde...?

Antes de completar a frase, outra pessoa entrou na sala. Ela segurava meio pedaço de pizza e sorriu ao olhar. Mello colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa, cobrindo os olhos da luz que o ofuscava enquanto tentava ver quem estava ali. O rapaz, como Mello reconheceu rapidamente ser, aproximou-se e sentou à sua frente, em cima de uma mesinha de centro mal pintada.

— O apartamento que costumo ocupar... Ou morar, se preferir. — Respondeu o estranho, com visível desgosto à palavra "morar" se ligar àquele lugar nada "aconchegante".

Mello analisou o lugar mais uma vez. Sofá, mesa de centro, outro sofá, paredes descascando, móveis tortos e cheios de cupins... Correu o olhar para o rapaz. Agora que via de perto, notou que deveria ter sua idade. Ele, então, mordeu a pizza, ainda com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Assim que absorveu a situação, Mello sentiu o desespero brotar de seu âmago.

— _O que aconteceu?! Quem é você?! Por que estou aqui?! Como estou tratado?! Você não me levou a um hosp-_

Forçado a entrar em sua boca, o resto daquele pedaço de pizza impediu que terminasse de gritar. Mello tossiu um pouco e foi forçado a mastigar e engolir a comida, um pouco arrependido de gritar quando seu corpo todo estava doendo.

— Shh, mas que gritaria. — O rapaz parecia um pouco exasperado, mas logo curvou os lábios num leve sorriso de novo, procurando no próprio bolso um isqueiro para acender o cigarro que havia tirado de não-se-sabe-onde. — Fica frio, ninguém vai saber de nada, eu sei o que eu faço, beleza?

O loiro ainda sentia o coração pulsar nervoso, mas observou quieto ao outro acender o cigarro e tragá-lo com calma, dispensando a fumaça lentamente pelos lábios. Mello não fumava, mas aquele cheiro o acalmava, era nostálgico, e logo sentia que já podia respirar calmamente de novo. Era incerto, mas acreditou naquelas palavras, acalmando a insegurança que havia crescido em seu peito naqueles poucos segundos.

— Você estava em coma induzido, há pouco tempo. — Ele começou a explicar, revezando entre observar o cigarro em sua mão e o rosto do loiro à sua frente. — Mas agora que já está bem, pude te tirar de "lá".

— "Lá"?

— ... É, "lá", não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Ele levantou os olhos e encarou o estranho, desconfiado. Ele o encarou de volta sem cerimônia alguma, e ficaram assim, por longos segundos, em silêncio. Até que, baixando o cigarro até a mesa, o rapaz perguntou, parecendo desapontado:

— Puuxa Mello, não se lembra mesmo de mim? — Ele disse, de um jeito repentinamente manhoso. Mello arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso por ele saber seu nome.

— _Heim?_

O estranho sorriu de novo, apoiando os braços nos joelhos.

— Matt. Lembra?

Por um breve momento, todo aquele ambiente sumiu à percepção de Mello. Ruivo, olhos espertos, verdes, sorriso agradável, cigarros. Matt. _Matt_. _Aquele Matt_. O garoto de quem era amigo quando ainda morava naquele orfanato. Aquele que era tão inteligente quanto ele, e que era negligente e preguiçoso na mesma proporção. O garoto que chegou mais perto do que ele poderia chamar de "melhor amigo". Era aquele Matt.

A pior parte em se lembrar de alguém que foi tão próximo no passado não chegou a ser a enxurrada de lembranças ou a nostalgia incômoda, mas sim aqueles flashbacks. Todos eram especialmente embaraçosos. Sabe quando, anos depois, uma lembraça de uma ocasião constragendora volta à sua mente e envolve todos os seus sentidos em vergonha? Pois bem. Podia se ouvir gritando pelos corredores do orfanato, andando a passos pesados, com as mãos apertadas.

_"Aaaqueele maldiito Neeeeaaar!"_

Mello, em seus pouco mais de 10 anos de vida, berrava enquanto era sumariamente ignorado por Matt, o único que suportava continuar ao lado do outro quando estava irritado assim.

"_Cooomo ele consegue ser melhor que eu em tuudo?! Isso é injusto! Injusto! Mas que drooga!"_

Os dois entraram no quarto que dividiam há algum tempo. Mello atirou-se na cama de baixo do beliche, batendo com os pés no colchão enquanto afogava o rosto nos travesseiros, que, pela felicidade dos que tinham os quartos ao lado, abafavam bem os gritos do loiro.

"_Sai da minha cama, Mello."_

Matt falava sem muita emoção. Parecia bastante concentrado jogando em seu mais novo GBA. Andava bastante cauteloso desde que seu antigo fora espatifado contra a parede por _alguém_.

O loiro ignorou a ordem, sentando-se onde estava e puxando um travesseiro contra o peito.

"_Tch..."_

Mello olhou para os lados, em seguida fixando o olhar no amigo, que havia confortavelmente se apoiado contra a parede próxima à cama.

"_Matt."_

O ruivo não respondeu, muito menos tirou os olhos dos Pokémons que estava analisando, porém, ainda assim o outro sentiu o rosto meio quente. Apertou o nariz contra o travesseiro em mãos, consumindo o cheiro deles o melhor que podia. Pensamentos confusos e embaraçosos passavam pela sua cabeça agora mesmo.

"_... Você vai me ajudar, não é?"_

Matt inclinou um pouco a cabeça, visivelmente mais interessado no jogo que no habitual discurso do amigo.

"_No quê, dessa vez?"_

"_A derrotar o Near, é claro!"_

Ele disse, infantilmente.

"_Oh... Claro, claro."_

Mello não sentiu ser levado a sério, mas não foi o que o incomodou.

"_E-eu vou me casar com você!"_

O loiro declarou, num impulso rápido levantando o rosto do travesseiro e escondendo-o até a metade de novo logo em seguida. Matt engasgou com a própria saliva, baixando imediatamente o portátil e olhando desconsertado para Mello.

"_Como é que é?!"_

Seu olhar parecia convicto apesar do rosto enrubescido. Demorado alguns segundos, Mello levantou e atravessou o quarto, desta vez com o olhar baixo, tentando disfarçar sua falta de jeito.

"_A-assim seremos invencíveis, e eu poderia mostrar àquele idiota que não vai ser ficando sozinho que ele vai me vencer de novo!"_

Matt não conseguiu expressar qualquer reação de início, mas, após alguns instantes, levou uma mão à testa, entrelaçando os dedos na própria franja e levando-a para trás. Sorria.

"_Hah... Ok. Como quiser, garoto escandaloso. Mas, 'cê sabe, não vai ser eu quem vai usar o vestido."_

_._

_._

_._

— **Ah. Matt.** — Dizia agora o Mello de muitos anos depois, tentando disfarçar sua inquietação do mesmo modo mal sucedido que fez em seu próprio flashback.

— Há! Lembrou! — Comemorou o ruivo — Que susto, achei que tinha se esquecido de mim de verdade. Isso não se faz, sabe? Ainda mais tendo uma responsabilidade tão grande em mãos! Especialmente grosseiro, senhor Mihael.

— Ahn?! — Perguntou, atônito ao discurso peculiarmente entonado do outro.

Matt sorriu maliciosamente por um momento, voltando à expressão anterior rapidamente.

— Oh? Não me diga que também não se lembra de termos um compromisso firmado! Que cruel! Não se brinca assim com o coração dos outros, seu monstro!

Neste ponto Mello já podia ter certeza: aquele ruivo estava tirando uma com a sua cara. Sentiu seu estômago esfriar e sua garganta queimar. Como se não bastasse a vergonha por lembrar de tudo, Matt parecia ter lido seus pensamentos. Sabia muito bem que aquilo não passara de uma paixão boba de criança, mas ser lembrado desse jeito foi pior que uma 38 no meio do peito.

— _C-caralho, Matt! Eu era um pirralho! Não tinha ideia do que falava, ok?!_

Matt riu. E riu com gosto. Lá estavam eles, brigando e rindo como faziam antigamente. Por mais que negasse desde muito tempo, a presença de Matt fazia especialmente bem a Mello. E mesmo que se mostrasse irritado ou emburrado com tudo, era uma das poucas coisas que lhe dava paz.

Matt levantou-se ainda rindo, bagunçou o cabelo do loiro e foi em direção à porta de onde havia vindo, não demorando muito até estar de volta, sentado no mesmo local. Inclinou-se em direção à Mello e, com cuidado, afastou sua franja, olhando-o bem de perto.

— A-ahn? — Mello recuou, ainda um pouco desconsertado.

— Hmm... — Matt tocou as bandagens sobre a queimadura em seu rosto, fazendo com que o loiro soltasse um pequeno "ai!" e esquivasse. — Parece que essa cicatriz vai ficar, heim.

Ele disse o óbvio, mas não deixou de fazer com que Mello pensasse, enfim, sobre o assunto. Ele tocou o próprio rosto e sentiu as ataduras com certa melancolia, com as queimaduras abaixo a arder ainda, um pouco latejantes.

— Ah... Eu... Já imaginava.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos, até que o ruivo exclamou, parecendo querer afastar qualquer clima pesado da sala:

— Sim! É mesmo, eu tinha ido buscar isso aqui.

Do bolso, tirou um pequeno frasco de vidro, juntamente com um pano branco. — É um.. Er, "remédio". — Ele disse, mostrando o vidrinho. Mello ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O cara lá mandou passar em toda a queimadura, pra tratar, sabe, assim parece que vai parar de doer e vai ficar menos vermelha.

Mello ponderou por um momento — "como assim _o cara lá_?!" — mas não durou muito. Percebeu que o outro estava tentando animá-lo.

— Hm... — Sorriu, de leve. Era assim desde sempre, Matt sempre tentava animá-lo. E isso sempre acabava dando certo, de algum modo.

Havia algum tempo que não mostrava um sorriso sincero, mesmo que pequeno, o que fez com que se sentisse estranho, fechando a cara logo em seguida. Matt fitava o amigo com um olhar caloroso, enquanto destampava o pequeno vidro, despejando um pouco do líquido no pano e voltando as mãos novamente para o bolso, tirando de lá uma presilha de cabelo. Matt inclinou-se novamente em direção a Mello. Segurou com cuidado as mexas loiras de sua franja e as prendeu um pouco acima, sendo possível ver toda a área enfaixada do lado esquerdo do rosto.

— Pronto, agora tire a camisa.

Até este ponto, Mello não havia notado as roupas que estava usando ou mesmo o estado do seu próprio corpo. Eram roupas limpas e consideravelmentemais largasque as que costumava usar, e, por baixo delas, todo seu abdômen e parte de seus braços também estavam enfaixados.

Não demorou muito e Mello tirou a camisa que vestia, esperando pela próxima instrução.

— Nossa, tá feio, heim? – Matt começou a desenrolar as bandagens, jogando-as no chão da sala em seguida. Ao terminar, molhou novamente o pano e aproximou-o do rosto do outro.

— E-ei, o que você vai fazer?! — Mello o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada, esquivando-se das mãos do ruivo.

— Passar o _troço_, ora. — Respondeu ele, segurando com uma das mãos o rosto do loiro, e com a outra tocando o pano levemente em suas queimaduras.

Mello não resistiu, porém não deixou de protestar a cada toque gelado em sua pele.

— Shh, fique quieto! Apenas feche os olhos e fique quieto!

— Tch, e-eu não preciso que você faça isso. — Disse, apertando os olhos quando o pano se aproximava.

— Hm. Claro. Mas você não vai conseguir fazer isso sem um espelho, e o que eu tinha quebrou semana passada. — Respondeu, naturalmente. — _Feche. Os.__** Olhos.**_

Mello cedeu ao comando, recostando no sofá enquanto sentia o toque percorrer vários pontos de seu rosto. Não muito tempo depois, o ruivo já começava a descer em seu trajeto, seguindo as marcas em direção ao pescoço do loiro.

Era bom, afinal.

Mesmo que não se fosse mais preciso, Mello manteve seus olhos fechados. Sentia seu corpo se refrescar ao mesmo tempo em que a dor diminuía, e ele relaxava. Apenas após bons instantes sem senti-lo retornou à realidade, dando de cara com dois olhos curiosos bem próximos aos seus.

— Você viajou mesmo aí, não foi? — Sorriu ele, de um canto a outro do rosto.

— C-cof... Eu só estava precisando disso. — Tossiu, ajeitando a franja recém-solta após bater contra o encosto do sofá com o susto.

— Hah, certo, certo.

Matt parecia bem calmo, porém, de repente, Mello lembrou-se de algo. De fato, por mais que tivessem sido amigos no passado, era estranho tamanha boa vontade por parte do ruivo. Claro, ele era um bom amigo e tudo o mais, porém, ainda era suspeito receber tamanha ajuda depois de tanto tempo.

Mello não era burro ou coisa parecida, havia avaliado o apartamento onde estavam. Poucos móveis, papel de parede rasgado, sujo e com infiltração, chão coberto de pó e sofás surrados. Pelo visto Matt mal tinha dinheiro para comprar um espelho novo, já que estava sem um há uma semana, ou pelo menos era a impressão que ele queria passar.

Como teria cuidado das despesas médicas e todo o resto? E o pior em tudo isso era que Matt era inteligente, e, além disso, esperto. Podia ter muito dinheiro com um pouco de esforço. Mello sentiu-se ainda mais duvidoso.

Fez-se silêncio entre os dois por alguns minutos. Matt continuava e fita-lo com um ar divertido, e Mello, a olhar para qualquer canto, ponderava.

Após algum tempo, Mello fitou-o de volta, sério.

— ... Por que está me ajudando?

As sobrancelhas do outro moveram-se para cima e então para baixo, formando um olhar interessado, enquanto mantinha o mesmo sorriso simpático.

— Ora, Mello, claro que faço tudo isso por um velho amigo, não? – Respondeu num ritmo lento, levantando da mesinha e sentando-se também no sofá.

Mello franziu um pouco o cenho, seguindo-o com os olhos até seu lado.

— Tsc... Tá, fala sério, o que você quer...?

Matt deu uma pequena risada, apoiando ambos os braços acima do encosto do sofá. Seu olhar se tornou ainda mais satisfeito, fitando a todo instante o de Mello.

— Eu quero muita coisa com isso, meu caro. — Houve uma pausa dramática, como se Matt estivesse tentando parecer sério, mas estivesse bem perto de rir. — Uma delas é um emprego, o que acha?

Mello o olhou estranho.

— Ahn? E como você acha que vou te arranjar um emprego? Eu nem devo conseguir andar!

O ruivo lhe devolveu um olhar orgulhoso.

— Ah, não me subestime. Sei o que está fazendo. Sei que se te ajudar conseguirei dinheiro e diversão. — Mello o olhou um pouco surpreso, e ainda desconfiado. Era como se algo não estivesse sendo dito, afinal. — Vou te ajudar a pegar Kira. Não é isso que esta fazendo? Near deve estar fazendo a mesma coisa.

_Near_. O mencionar de seu nome lembrava a Mello muitos problemas. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Hm... Certo. Mas vamos começar pelo princípio.

— Claro, e qual é o princípio?

— Minhas roupas.


	3. 02

Mello saiu do carro com cuidado. Óculos escuros, roupas pretas. Discreto. Capuz sobre a cabeça, peruca preta e despenteada por cima das mechas loiras.

Talvez _não tão_ discreto, mas andava a passos ligeiros e silenciosos.

Pronto. Havia entrado no imóvel — _grande movimentação_ — agora só precisava se misturar entre as pessoas. Não seria tão difícil, pela quantidade delas que havia lá. Astuto como sempre, desviava facilmente dos passantes e se aproximava, sem ser especialmente notado. Estava muito perto. Perto demais. Podia sentir o chei

— _Miiiiiiihaeeel!_

O grito estridente o denunciou. Ele sentiu — _e acompanhou_ — os olhares da multidão virarem, todos ao mesmo tempo, em direção àquela voz que se aproximava rapidamente de si. Seus punhos se cerraram de tal modo que, se tivesse unhas um pouco mais longas, teria furado a si mesmo.

Virou devagar. Não porque realmente estava fazendo isso, mas porque, para ele, tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta.

Era o inferno. O próprio demônio vinha em sua direção, sorridente, empurrando um carrinho de compras. Sentia suas mãos tremerem com o impulso de sacar a Magnum e trucidar todos à sua volta. Mas não podia. Correu em direção ao seu algoz e o pegou pela gola da camisa (apesar de querer tê-lo pego pelos lábios, para aproveitar e arrancá-los no processo).

— _Qual é o seu __**problema**__?_

Mello falava entre os dentes, baixo, mas forte o suficiente para fazer alguém chorar.

— Ué, do que ta falando? — Matt o olhava cinicamente, ainda com um sorriso idiota na cara.

— Você. Você usou _meu nome_. Você _TEM IDEIA_ do mundo em que vivemos hoje? Você _SEQUER TEM IDEIA_ de que eu estou sendo procurado pela polícia de _PELO MENOS_ três _PAÍSES_? — Os sussuros do loiro ficavam cada vez mais violentos, enquanto aproximava o rosto a cada ênfase. — **KIRA**. Seu idiota. Você no mínimo já _IMAGINOU_ o que pode acontecer se **KIRA** conseguir o meu nome?

O ruivo desviou o olhar para o lado, deixando uma expressão entediada tomar forma em sua face. Os descontos no sabão em pó pareciam mais interessantes que aquela conversa toda.

— _NÃO ME IGNORE, PORRA_ — Matt virou bem a tempo de segurar um de direita que o outro acabava de mandar em direção ao seu nariz. Resolveu voltar a prestar atenção no que ele dizia, seria mais seguro para o seu belo rosto. — _Como me reconheceu no meio de tanta gente seu filho da mãe?_ — Mello perguntou, ainda visivelmente irritado — Eu até compus um disfar-

— Eu senti o cheiro do cacau no seu organismo, meu caro. — Cortou Matt, tentando se livrar das mãos do amigo, que havia prendido seus dois pulsos.

— ... Agradeça por eu não falar do seu cheiro, imbecil. — Respondeu ele, ainda entre dentes, após acertar a cabeça do ruivo com um de seus próprios punhos. Em seguida, apenas largou-o e seguiu andando para a seção alimentícia.

—Ai, ai, ai! Como você é violeento! — Choramingou Matt, pondo as duas mãos no local atingido — Por quê? Não tenho medo da sua língua afiada não, ok. Tenho cheirinho de menta, quer apostar?

— Claro, só se for daquele cigarro de viado que você compra às vezes. "Mentolado" é como chama? Pff-

Matt curvou as sobrancelhas e apertou o passo, alcançando o loiro e passando à sua frente.

— Haah~ aposto que isso é só inveja de todas as garotas que podem sentir o gostinho refinado que eu tenho. — Disse ele, sorrindo cheio de orgulho para o nada, enquanto andava com as mãos na cintura.

Mello o olhou com notável repugno, fazendo rir até algumas crianças por quem passava.

— _Tch_, sai daqui seu estranho, já me basta a casa fedendo a tabaco o dia todo. Se eu quisesse sentir gosto de fumaça beijaria um cano de descarga antes de tentar com você. — Retrucou, virando à direita e seguindo o caminho traçado em sua mente.

O ruivo parou, abrupto, fazendo uma careta para o amigo enquanto o seguia, os braços atrás da cabeça.

— Uuh... Que groosso... Assim você me magoa, seu insensível. — Ele inflou as bochechas, soprando as orelhas do outro em seguida. — Nunca vai conseguir uma namorada desse jeito, sabia? — Provocou, parecendo estar subtamente interessado nos anúncios aglomerados nas prateleiras.

— Foda-se, não to interessado. Você não vai embora, não?

Matt fuzilou o loiro com o olhar, enquanto este apenas seguia sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

— ... Ei, por que não compramos desses biscoitos aqui? Parecem mais gostosos que aqueles que você sempre compra...

— ...

Nenhuma resposta.

Não era um bom sinal.

Matt franziu mais as sobrancelhas, sacodindo a cabeça em seguida e mostrando uma expressão contente, com a qual foi até o lado do amigo para que ele pudesse vê-la.

— Ei, o que quer que eu cozinhe hoje? Eu descobri umas receitas com macarrão bem legais!

— ...

Pronto. Agora era oficial. Estava sendo ignorado.

O ruivo desfez seu sorriso à uma expressão fúnebre, e, finalmente, acompanhou em silêncio, para a felicidade do outro.

Após passarem por duas ou três prateleiras cheias de biscoitos e salgadinhos de todo tipo, depararam-se com uma parte mais fina daquele supermercado. Podia-se ver alguns bons vinhos expostos de um lado, numa estante de madeira escura e polida, já num outro lado, alguns tipos de queijo envelheciam bem amarelos e inocados, com cara de "você nunca será capaz de comer um quilo meu em sua vida". Não demorou muito para o ruivo se tocar da situação.

...

...

...

...

— Ei, você veio comprar chocolate?

— _**Não é da sua conta, infeliz.**_

_Vitória!_

Mais uma vez, lá estavam eles. Matt abriu um sorriso maldoso. A liderança era sua novamente.

— Eu achei que tinha te dito que isso ainda vai te fazer mal. Sabe, é gorduroso pra caramba. Se bem que você até precisa de alguma gordura nesse corpo magrelo... Mas já pensou que você podia começar a ter espinhas? Aí, sim, você nunca arranjaria uma...

— _**PARA DE ME ENCHER E VAI PRA CASA, CARALHO**_ — Explodiu ele, quase correndo na direção oposta a Matt.

O ruivo sorriu maliciosamente em direção ao amigo, que já estava a uma boa distância. Seus olhos afinaram-se como os de uma raposa, e seus lábios de abriram, sem pressa, e ele gritou:

— _Devo fazer o jantar, meu amor?! ~_

Mello sentiu suas pernas travarem no meio da multidão. As pessoas ao redor voltaram sua atenção para as duas figuras de novo. Começavam a cochichar coisas umas com as outras, outras tinham em seu semblante uma típica expressão de censura, algumas de nojo, e um grupo em especifico ria baixinho, com os rostos vermelhos e mãos nervosas próximas aos rostos.

Mello sabia do que falavam. Ah, _como_ ele sabia.

Todos devem estar pensando a mesma coisa.

Já era noite quando ele voltou ao apartamento. Possuía um novo estoque do seu pequeno vício em mãos, cuidadosamente protegido dentro de uma caixa. Cheiro de comida quente no ar.

Após algum tempo do início de sua estadia, apenas pouco do apartamento Mello havia conseguido mudar. Depois uma vitória contra o ruivo no Mahjong — da qual o amigo se defendeu falando que, se fosse em qualquer um dos seus games, ele o teria vencido na metade do tempo — estabeleceu um trato em que obrigava Matt a varrer o chão ao menos uma vez por dia, e a sempre trocar os lençóis e toalhas por limpos. Já as paredes, antes horrorosas, haviam recebido algumas boas e más pinceladas de tinta branca. Agora, só estavam um pouco feias. Quanto ao resto, continuava tudo como antes. Mal arrumado, mal limpo, e mal amado.

Os otimistas diriam que estava melhor.

Mello depositou suas coisas no sofá — com cuidado somente desta vez, por causa dos chocolates — e seguiu aquele cheiro, parando na porta da cozinha.

Matt virou-se, abrindo um sorriso bastante carinhoso — de dar calafrios, diria Mello — e soltou a colher que estava em mãos dentro de uma panela que já estava ao fogo.

— Merocchi! — Ele pareceu sorrir mais ainda, se é que era possível, ao pronunciar o vocativo. Mello estremeceu. — Por que não disse "estou de volta" ao entrar?

Os olhos azuis analisaram o ruivo de cima a baixo. Matt usava uma calça cinza de moletom qualquer, uma camisa preta, de mangas longas e gola larga, sem importância, e um avental branco, delicado, com rendas em suas bordas, sujo de molho.

— Vai querer comer agora? Ou tomar um banho antes?

Se pudesse ver por trás daquele rosto sorridente, com certeza veria o próprio Satan queimando de satisfação por incomodá-lo. Mello sentiu seu almoço voltar.

— Vai se ferrar.

Com um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha, se virou e foi embora, em direção ao banheiro. Mais tarde iria tentar se livrar da dor de cabeça e de tudo que aquele dia havia feito ao seu psicológico com um banho quente. Era pouco provável, mas não custava tentar.

"O que eu fiz para merecer isso...? Não, sério, o que...", pensava, cobrindo o rosto vigorosamente ao ouvir Matt gritar que o jantar estaria pronto em cinco minutos.

Mello abriu a torneira e encharcou o rosto, sentindo-se um pouco melhor com isso. Instantes depois voltou à sala, onde se sentou no sofá e tirou a jaqueta, a peruca, e soltou os cabelos. Em seguida, abriu os braços e os apoiou no encosto do móvel, levantando a cabeça e a encostando ali também. Fechou os olhos e se pôs a pensar em nada, querendo relaxar um pouco.

Obviamente, os pensamentos não deixaram de ser pensados só porque era esse seu plano. A tarde havia sido cansativa o suficiente e agora sua cabeça latejava. Já bastava ter tido que andar para todo canto com aquelas roupas grossas e escuras, sem falar naquela peruca idiota que fazia sua nuca coçar. Então, quando chega em "casa", as coisas não pareceram estar melhorando. Não mesmo. Meu deus do céu, onde aquele idiota havia arranjado aquela _coisa_? Já estava acostumado com ele cozinhar todo dia, mas por que aquele maldito tinha que inventar de brincar de casinha... _Do. Nada_. Amanhã ele apareceria com o conjunto completo de luvas, avental e saia justa. Tinha certeza.

— _**CREDO**_, _NO QUE EU TAVA PENSANDO AGORA?_

Seu rosto estava vermelho de indignação: as sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos arregalados e os lábios comprimidos. Se perguntava por que havia pensado aquelas coisas_repugnantes_ quando Matt adentrou o local.

— Proonto, Merocchi, pode vir. — Ele parecia animado em especial, já se virando para voltar à cozinha.

— Você vai insistir em me chamar assim? — Mello levantou, tentando acalmar-se do devaneio mal calculado que teve um segundo atrás.

— Você sabe que sim.

Matt afinou o sorriso e seguiu na frente, voltando à cozinha sem olhar de novo para o outro, que mordia os dentes com a mesma força que seu olhar fuzilava a silhueta do ruivo desaparecendo pela porta. Logo, estavam os dois sentados na pequena mesa que havia dentro daquela cozinha apertada, servindo-se de almôndegas cozidas e macarrão para Yakisoba, pois era o que havia sobrado na dispensa quando Matt se esqueceu de comprar macarrão comum nesta tarde.

Mello estava faminto, após um dia como aquele não estava nem aí se iria lhe fazer mal comer rápido ou não, apenas se concentrava em devorar tudo aquilo à sua frente. Porém, Matt não havia começado a comer. Observava interessado ao loiro devorar o jantar, apoiando o rosto numa das mãos.

— Hmpf? — Mello o notou — Qqfo? — Indagou ele, de boca cheia.

Matt sorriu, um sorriso esperto, mas ainda assim tranquilo, comprimindo os olhos e sumariamente ignorando a pergunta de Mello.

— Tá gostoso?

O loiro parou de mastigar e engoliu. Olhou, então, para o que comia e respondeu, meio baixo:

— Uhn... Tá sim.

Matt pareceu se animar. Apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa e o queixo na palma das mãos.

— Ótimo! Vai querer sobremesa?

— Você não vai comer?

— Oh, eu já comi mais cedo. E então, vai querer?

— Hmm... — Mello o estranhou, mas refletiu sobre sua pergunta — Não precisa, já vou comer os...

— Ah, pena, fiz um bolo tão bonito... — Ele dizia manhosamente, enquanto levantava e recolhia os pratos — Forrado de cho-

— Duas fatias.

— Pf... — Matt segurou o riso.

Se havia uma coisa de que realmente gostava era de mostrar a Mello o quanto ele era previsível. Em sua alma ele havia escrito, como seu passatempo oficial, 'ser sádico com meu querido Mello'. E com apenas um enrubescer, uma careta ou um palavrão, ele já conseguia se sentir vitorioso pelo resto da noite.

Pôs os pratos na pia e pegou um limpo num pequeno armário ao lado, colocando-o em frente a Mello e indo buscar seu belíssimo bolo forrado de cho-você-sabe-o-quê. Poucos instantes, então, já havia servido ao amigo e encontrava-se sentado à sua frente novamente, com uma expressão contente enquanto partia um pedaço com o garfo, e o apontava para Mello.

— Diga "ahh" — pediu, aproximando o garfo em direção a Mello, que olhou desconsertado para Matt e para o garfo, e então para Matt de novo.

— Aaahnm... Matt. — Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas — Tá fazendo o quê?

— Te alimentando como faço todos os dias desde que você resolveu morar na minha casa sem pagar aluguel. — Respondeu ele, sério como se a atitude de Mello ao perguntar que fosse realmente a estranha. Mello sentiu rugas nascendo em seu rosto exasperado.

— Hm. Mas eu sei segurar o garfo e comer sozinho, sabe.

Matt curvou as sobrancelhas decepcionado.

— Oh... Certo, certo, se você não quer eu como. — Retrucou, levando o garfo para perto da própria boca.

— _Ahn?_ Ei! Espera aí! Tá, tá, tá! Me dá logo isso aqui! — Bufou Mello, ao puxar o braço do ruivo e abocanhar o garfo.

O bolo estava delicioso, de fato. E seu suposto cozinheiro ria baixinho ao apreciar sua reação. Após essa, outra garfada já estava pronta. E em seguida outra. E foi assim até que terminassem quase todo o prato.

— Isso é ridículo, chega. — Disse Mello, com desgosto, mas mastigando a última garfada.

— Ah, mas é tão divertido. Você fica tão _moe_ quando vai morder.

Mello parou no meio do caminho de outra abocanhada. — Eu fico _o quê_?

— Moe. — Respondeu Matt, bastante calmo.

— Mo... — Mello recostou em sua cadeira — _Moe?_ Que diabo é isso_?_ — voltou a perguntar, parecendo confuso.

Matt continuava indiferente, o que destruía com a paciência do outro. — Significa... Hm... "Fofo". — Ele respondeu, querendo encurtar a explicação.

— ... _**Fofo?**_

— Isso.

— ... Como... Assim... _**Fofo?**_

— Ah, fofo, bonitinho como... Aquelas ninfetas das revistas que você guarda embaixo da cama. — Disse, coçando a cabeça.

Mello congelou.

— _O que você disse...?_

— Eu prefiro chamar de lolita, mas achei que você não entenderia também. Sério mesmo, não sei como você pode achar aquelas coisinhas magrelas atraentes, hahaha...

— _Você..._

— Sabe, você precisa saber o que é uma mulher de verdade, cara.

— _Mexeu..._

— Já vi umas que devem fazer esse seu _tipo_, mas com mais corpo...

— _**Nas minhas coisas?**_

— ... Oh. Bom, você me mandou varrer o apartamento todos os dias, e embaixo da cama também tem chã...

Mello levantou-se bruscamente, apoiando as mãos na mesa e de cabeça baixa.

— _A... Aquilo ali eu encontrei na rua por acaso, ok?! E-eu nunca li aquilo!_

Matt parou um momento para observar o rosto do loiro. Estava tão vermelho quanto poderia, e também tremia, de leve. "Hah... É isso que chamo de _moe._"

— Tudo bem, não precisa gritar, acredito em você, amigo...! — Matt tentou acalmá-lo, ajudando-o a sentar de novo — ... Então! Você ainda vai comer o resto do bolo?

— ... Vou. — Respondeu ele, ainda um pouco perturbado.

Matt entregou o garfo ao amigo e voltou a sentar à sua frete. _"Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, melhor não forçar tanto se eu não quiser levar um tiro, heh..."_

Aos poucos Mello voltou a comer, emburrado. O ruivo ficou a observá-lo em silêncio, aguardando seu término.

— ...

— ...

— ...

Enfim, Mello levantou-se e colocou o prato na pia, sendo seguido pelos olhos do ruivo, que parecia envolto em pensamentos.

— ...

— ...? — Mello o encarou de volta — O que foi?

Matt não respondeu rapidamente, fazendo com que o outro se virasse para ir embora.

— ... Merocchi.

Mello parou ao atravessar a porta, virando um pouco o rosto para o outro.

— Hm..?

— ...

— ...

— Os _DVDs_ você também encontrou na rua?

— ...

— Oh, droga.


	4. 03

Tempo havia se passado desde que começaram a viver juntos. Alguns meses, mas também não tantos.

Ás vezes Mello se lembrava disso e ponderava: porque ainda viviam assim? Juntos, enfurnados num apartamento medíocre e com pouquíssimo progresso em sua caçada. E ainda mais relevante: porque ainda suportava o dia a dia com uma raposa ardilosa alfinetando-o a cada momento?

Pois bem, parte de si queria fugir, mas a parte sensata (aos trancos e barrancos para tomar a posse da consciência do loiro) o lembrava de que deveria ficar assim. Um pouco de sua intuição também. Talvez porque não convivia com alguém conhecido há muito tempo, ou talvez pelo modo descontraído com que Matt lidava com as coisas, sentia que assim estava bem.

E ele também fazia a maior parte das tarefas.

E não era tão completamente insuportável quanto parecia ser.

E era inteligente. Apesar de não se esforçar para demonstrar isso.

Valeria a pena continuar a suportá-lo, não?

Eram quase quatro da tarde, estava nublado e uma leve garoa caia lá fora. Nada a fazer, não haviam novas informações sobre Kira ou o que fosse. Os dois viam TV, sentados no sofá.

Mello às vezes olhava aquele pequeno e barato televisor e se relembrava que era melhor assim, viver com pouco, do que ter que perder tudo se fossem forçados a abandonar o apartamento. Mas bem que gostaria de comprar um pouco de qualidade de vida...

Meia hora se passara e assim ainda estavam. Visivelmente entediados.

Não aguentava mais passar os canais monotonamente a fim de descobrir algo bom passando. Não havia nada interessante ou inteligente àquela hora na TV, ou a qualquer hora, num fim de semana. Enquanto isso, Matt jogava em silêncio. Desde sexta já havia zerado dois jogos inteiros e estava terminando as _demos_ novas da semana.

Pouco depois os lançamentos já não eram mais tão excitantes para ele: desligou o vídeo game e passou a observar o loiro apertar sem parar os botões do controle remoto, visivelmente frustrado com a monotonia. Matt sabia que Mello detestava o tédio. _Por isso mesmo_ era engraçado observar.

Por ter uma pele clara, era fácil ver Mello ficar com as bochechas rosadas quando enfezado. O ruivo achava aquilo especialmente adorável, e acreditava que não havia alguém são que conseguisse não achá-lo bonitinho naquela situação. Não é incrível como coisas bonitinhas nos fazem ter vontade de agarrá-las, apertá-las, mordê-las e depois acabar com elas?

— Maldita programação burra! — Exclamou o loiro, jogando o controle contra o estofado furiosamente e afundando-se mais no sofá.

— Pff... — Matt deu uma pequena risada, tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção do outro e levar um chute.

Mas era sempre bom estar com Mello, mesmo apanhando. O estresse do dia-a-dia se esvaia facilmente e o ambiente parecia mais agradável — o que era realmente grande coisa, considerando aquele apartamento.

O problema era esse _bom_ ter se tornado _bom demais_.

Havia algum tempo que ponderava sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas estava em dúvida. Sentia-se bem, comum, e em seguida, toda a certeza de si ruía ao ver o rosto do outro. Isso era irritante, de fato, mas não sabia bem o que fazer a respeito. Num momento era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, em outro tinha vontade de levantar e ir embora, andar até bem longe e se enfurnar num bar, amaldiçoando a vida e desejando nunca ter oferecido ajuda àquele ingrato. Mas, de novo, bastavam alguns instantes naqueles olhos azuis e tudo parecia bem novamente.

Mello observava a novela com olhos vazios, sem absorver o que via, repleto de pensamentos distantes.

Matt o olhou, e em seguida fitou a televisão. A protagonista chorava, mas parecia com raiva. Debulhava-se enquanto discursava sobre o quanto estava confusa. Sobre o quanto amava alguém que nem teria ideia de que esse sentimento existia. Sobre o quanto esse amor lhe doía e o quanto queria se livrar de pensar tanto _nele_.

— Hmm... Mello.

O loiro acordou de seus pensamentos, voltando-se para Matt.

— Hm?

Ele demorou em continuar a fala, fazendo com que Mello não acreditasse no que via: Aquele rosto inseguro não parecia o Matt habitual. Iria perguntar o que houve, mas o outro se apressou:

— Como você se sentia naquela época? Em que disse que ficaríamos juntos...

Mello enrubesceu, ao mesmo tempo em que se enfezava com o assunto.

— M-mas que droga, já disse que eu era só uma criança! Não dá pra parar de ficar lembrando dessas coisas?

— É só por curiosidade, sabe — ele sorriu — estudos antropológicos.

Mello curvou as sobrancelhas.

— Não importa, não vou falar sobre isso.

Matt suspirou, decepcionado, ambos voltando o olhar para a cena dramática. A garota havia decidido seguir e revelar ao amado sobre sua paixão, mas muita insegurança ainda a afligia.

— Hm... — Matt iniciou, querendo prolongar aquela conversa. — Você... Já se apaixonou por outra pessoa depois daquilo?

O loiro pareceu desconsertado, mudando a postura com que sentava.

— O-o que quer dizer com "depois daquilo"? Tá dizendo que eu tinha uma queda por você? _Tch..._ M-me poupe dos seus devaneios estranhos...

Matt olhou-o com certa dúvida, apoiando os braços atrás da cabeça.

— Hmm... Certo... Mas... — Hesitou, tomando uma longa pausa e quase sussurrando em seguida — ... Eu sabia que você tinha.

Fez-se um curto silêncio naquele cômodo. Curto mas embaraçoso, fazendo com que Mello sentisse seus dedos gelarem.

— N-não fique criando ideias e tomando como verdade, imbecil. E além do mas, tudo aquilo já passou.

De fato, era o passado. Nada o traria de volta àquela época, nem faria com que Mello dissesse o que queria. Talvez hoje não fosse o melhor dia pra tirar suas dúvidas.

— Que tá olhando?

Não havia notado, mas fitava o loiro enquanto pensava, e isso não pareceu muito confortável de acordo com a expressão incomodada que recebia de volta.

— Uhn? Ah, nada. — Respondeu com voz arrastada, enquanto virava-se para fitar a televisão novamente, um pouco melancólico.

— ... — Mello parecia inquieto, ergueu-se e sentou direito no sofá, virando para encarar o perfil do ruivo. Algum tempo em silêncio se passou até que decidisse dizer alguma coisa.

— Você tem... Uhn, estado meio estranho, sei lá.

Surpreso, o ruivo voltou a fitar o outro.

— Estranho? De que jeito?

Mello curvou-se e apoiou um braço no joelho dobrado, deitando a cabeça nele em seguida. Procurou desviar o olhar, conversas desse tipo não eram muito confortáveis.

— Hmm... Ah, sei lá, er... Meio quieto demais, você sempre é barulhento, quando fica calado parece até que tá doente...

De leve, um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do gamer, que virou-se um pouco em direção ao amigo.

— É, acho que tenho pensado demais.

Mello curvou uma sobrancelha.

— Pensado demais? Nem temos tido trabalho algum esses dias... — Disse, pausando por um momento para correr o olhar tímido ao ruivo, bem rapidamente — Hum... Você deveria é estar com a cabeça oca como sempre. Deve estar doente mesmo.

Mello desfez sua posição e voltou-se para o outro lado do sofá, alcançando o controle e trocando os canais da televisão novamente. Matt não respondeu, só sorriu, mais abertamente depois de um tempo.

— Já sei.

— Hm? — Mello parou sua busca e o olhou.

— Aposto que sei o que você sentia.

— Tch... — Ele bufou, incomodado com o assunto voltando á conversa — Ainda falando disso? Já disse que...

— Você se sentia ansioso.

Mello se calou, sem saber bem como reagir.

— Ou eufórico demais, e também melancólico.

Matt continuou, aproximando-se um pouco do outro, sem desviar-se dos olhos azuis.

— Sentia-se quente quando eu estava perto ou quando pensava em mim. E sempre pensava em mim. E até sorria quando fazia isso. Adorava minha voz, as manias que definiam minha personalidade, a temperatura da minha pele, e o meu cheiro. E sempre que conquistava minha atenção era seu maior triunfo.

Mello ficou atônito. Não sabia o que dizer em resposta àquilo. Matt estava calmo, e falava com naturalidade. As palavras saiam como um texto certo, revirando o interior do loiro como não acontecia em anos. Sua barriga esfriava e suas mãos gelavam ainda mais, em total aposto ao seu rosto e peito, que ficavam cada vez mais quentes e assustados.

— D-do que ce ta falando? E-eu n...

— De como _eu_ me sinto. Agora.


End file.
